


Portrait

by Dark_Valkyrie_Wings



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Freeform, One Shot, Princess Mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Valkyrie_Wings/pseuds/Dark_Valkyrie_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Raven," Clarke said for the third time this morning, "Stop fidgeting, will you?"</p><p>Raven let out a groan and rolled her eyes. "Why did I agree to do this again?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> The new promo for 2x09 gave me lots of angsty feels which I've decided to counteract by writing this little piece of fluff. This is my first fic for The 100 and it is un-beta'd so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy it!

"Raven," Clarke said for the third time this morning, "Stop fidgeting, will you?"

Raven let out a groan and rolled her eyes. "Why did I agree to do this again?"

It was a sunny day and the two girls were sitting by the lake side. Raven was propped up against the trunk of a huge tree with her legs crossed. Clarke sat across from her, mirroring her sitting position, with a piece of paper and charcoal in hand. Raven had finally agreed to let Clarke sketch her after several plea attempts but was now quickly beginning to regret it.

"Because I spent the better half of my evening listening to you and Wick's latest edition of Engineer versus Mechanic design-off over whose robot would kick the other's metal ass to space and back yesterday," Clarke replied pointedly.

"Obviously that would have been mine," Raven said with a confident smile, pointing to herself. Even though Clarke felt lost throughout the majority of yesterday's debate, she was definitely on the Mechanic's side. She was confident in Raven's ability to pull off just about anything; she'd bet on her any day of the week.

"Which you have so clearly stated, _at least_ fifty times," Clarke continued with a small chuckle, earning her another eye roll from Raven. "Just try to stay still for more than five seconds, please?"

Raven sighed, her resolve weakening. No one could ever say no to Clarke, especially not with her pouting ever so adorably right now. She rested the back of her head against the bark of the tree and closed her eyes. "Fine, Just hurry up before my legs go numb, will you?"

Clarke resumed the task at hand; her eyes flitting between the paper and her subject as nimble fingers sketched out the contours of Raven's face. The light that filtered through the trees cast a warm gleam over Raven's tan complexion. Raven's eyes were still closed; her expression relaxed and a lazy smile about her. Clarke had always thought Raven to be quite attractive but she found herself drawn to her even more at this moment.

Despite herself, Clarke's gaze dropped a little as she began to trace the outline of Raven's taught neck, the hint of collarbone that showed from beneath her top and the toned definition of her exposed arms – no doubt acquired from endless hours with her work tools. Satisfied with this little preview for now, she turned her eyes back to Raven's face only to be met with two brown orbs staring back at her.

Raven thought Clarke looked positively adorable with that startled expression on her face, like a deer caught in headlights. "See anything you like, Griffin?"  Raven's lips pulled up into a smirk.

"No, uh, I mean yes of-," Clarke cursed internally as she tripped over her words. "I mean just finishing up the sketch."

A little _Mhmm_ was the only sound that came out of the other girl's mouth.

Clarke could feel the blush of embarrassment spread over her cheeks at having been caught so blatantly gawking which amused Raven to no end. Clarke looked back down quickly to the piece of paper and started adding the final strokes to complete her drawing.

"There, done!" Clarke proclaimed triumphantly, after a few moments of silence.

"Well, let's have a look then," Raven said, extending out her arm excitedly.

Clarke got up from her place, brushing dirt off her jeans, and went to sit next to Raven. She handed her the portrait, her eyes fixed on Raven's face to gauge her expression. Raven didn't say anything for several seconds that seemed to stretch out too long. Clarke didn't realize that she'd been holding her breath until Raven turned to look at her.

"Clarke…" Raven seemed at a loss for words. "This is…this is amazing."

Clarke's face lit up as she grinned. "You like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" Raven exclaimed. "You have an amazing talent, I mean I look –"

"Beautiful," Clarke blurted out the word before she could stop herself.

Clarke's little slip of the tongue took Raven by surprise, she knew that she was easy on the eyes but being called beautiful wasn't something she was accustomed to.

"You're not so bad yourself, Princess," Raven quickly retorted with a lop-sided smile, trying not to sound too flustered.

"Raven, I mean it…" Clarke grabbed the Mechanics hand between her own, her pulse quickening.  She decided to just take the risk and tell Raven how she really felt about her- how she'd been feeling about her for sometime but hadn't had the nerve to actually do. She didn't know how Raven would react but she hoped that at least she wouldn't end up screwing up their friendship, something she had grown to value deeply over the past few weeks.   

"You're beautiful, smart, exceptionally talented and I –" but Clarke's confession was cut short as Raven's lips crashed against her own.

Clarke was too stunned to react at first but then her eyes fluttered shut as she leaned into the kiss, her lips moving on their own accord in time with Raven's. She felt time move at a slower pace and the blood rush to her head making her a little light headed.

Raven raised her hands up to cup Clarke's face gently and deepened the kiss. She loved the feel of Clarkes's mouth against hers, it was soft and warm and unlike anything she had ever experienced before. If a bomb had gone off right this instance, Raven didn't think she'd even notice because all that mattered was this moment, right now.

Clarke pulled back slowly, her lips still tingling from the contact. "That was, wow."

"Yeah, that was something, alright," Raven breathed, never breaking eye contact. "What the hell took you so long, Griffin?"

Clarke's eyes widened in surprise, "Wait, you knew?"

"I had a feeling, but I didn't want to look like an idiot incase I was wrong."

Clarke raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest, "So you were just waiting for me to do that first?"

"Something like that," Raven smiled, leaning in close. "And you didn't by the way."

"I'm glad," Clarke whispered before closing the distance and catching Raven's lips with hers again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! Thank you.


End file.
